narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oniwabanshū (Koukishi)
Oniwabanshū (お庭番衆, Oniwabanshū) is a loose-knit international organization that consists of citizens and shinobi alike. As a group of freelance mercenaries, they perform various missions and tasks for the greater good and act as a security agency for their individual countries and the world at large. History Originally an elite covert-ops team created by at the time of the , the organization consisted of six prodigies of the village, including . During the war, Oniwabanshū was sent to —the center of the conflict—to quell any fighting, even by means of massacre. As the war ended and Konohagakure was considered the victor, Oniwabanshū continued their operations under the supervision of , who hoped to maintain the village's superiority; uncomfortable with Danzō's methods, the ordered the immediate disbandment of the group. Under the guise of cooperation, Danzō officially ended Oniwabanshū, but not before convincing two of its members to become the inaugural . With the onset of the , the sought the reestablishment of Oniwabanshū, in hopes they would provide the same outcome as before; the was initially hesitant, but authorized it on the grounds that they would work in tandem with the and involve shinobi from each village. The new Oniwabanshū, led by Hibaku of , dealt many victories for the coalition, providing dire support for throughout the two days of battle. Upon 's defeat, the organization was permitted to continue operations behind-the-scenes, so long as they reported to the , as to monitor any potential rogue activity within the group. Eleven years after the war, the organization had grown considerably, consisting of dozens of members from across the world. During this time of peace, Hibaku continued to observe several shinobi that had previously declined membership in Oniwabanshū, including Sannotō of . After sending Kansō—a former teammate of Sannotō's—to convince the shinobi to rethink his initial response, Hibaku sought to mold Sannotō into his successor. Several years would pass before this came to fruition, in which time Sannotō proved time and time again that he was capable of leading such an expansive organization. Hibaku, knowing his commanding days were numbered, sent Sannotō on a harrowing mission to that resulted in success, but at the cost of Sannotō's left eye; content with these results, Hibaku formerly stepped down as commander of Oniwabanshū in favor of Sannotō. In recent years, the organization began tracking the activites of Morihei and her associate Mūkade, two from Kirigakure. Unsure of the motivations of these two powerful shinobi, Oniwabanshū declared the duo the foremost threat to the sustained peace the world has enjoyed since the war, with their containment or destruction the group's highest priority. General operations Similar to the that would come after it, the original Oniwabanshū carried out unlisted missions to support the continuation of 's power. These missions were often grotesque in nature, with a complete lack of regard for human lives and established alliances. In its second incarnation, the organization was founded on valuing worldwide stability, only taking on missions that would promote equality between nations. Rooted in these ethics, Oniwabanshū typically provides assistance to all nations, as well as protection from those that attempt to carry out destruction; the organization is largely unknown to the world, reporting only to the outside of their own structure. Structure Because Oniwabanshū is an organization that spans the globe, they have no singular base of operations; instead, each member generally works within the borders of their respective countries, though they are sometimes asked to perform missions . Though each member must be or to be considered for membership, they are also designated one of three ranks within Oniwabanshū itself, each with their own set of responsibilities. The lowest rank is liason, whose duties include low-level espionage and the communication of missions to higher-ranking members. Upholders perform said missions, which often include the retrieval of powerful weapons and combating individuals/organizations that threaten the world. Both of these rankings report to the commander, who assigns members to their posts and relays information to the Five Kage, as well as takes on missions when the need arises. Outside official members of Oniwabanshū are associates referred to as contacts, who provide reports of day-to-day activities that can be utilized by the organization. These associates are often regular citizens with no formal training; able to live quietly amongst villagers, they are vital to Oniwabanshū's success. List of members List of associates Trivia *Oniwabanshū's English name is a play on the , which are addressed as "Village Hidden in the Blank" in translation. References Category:Articles by Koukishi